The present invention relates to platform scales and especially to scales which commonly are known as bathroom scales. More particularly, the invention relates to a platform scale where the force applied to the platform changes the capacitance of a capacitance transducer and the change in capacitance produces a read-out which indicates the magnitude of the force applied to the platform.